Arcee and Jack 4
by Prander
Summary: Arcee and Jack take a vacation. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Turf the Decepticon hated this planet. He hated the desert. He hated humans. He hated Autobots. He hated scout missions. He hated Megatron for making him a car. And he hated tires.

With a sigh he leaned on a rock and hooked one boot in the air again to look at his shredded tire, hoping it had somehow magically re-inflated. It hadn't.

"Damnit." He snarled, lowering his foot and looking around at the arid valley he had been trudging through. He had to stay away from the main highways. It wouldn't do to draw attention to himself now. Who knew when an Autobot would come along? And the self same crash that had popped his tire seemed to have knocked his communications array out of whack.

He pressed a finger to his temple.

"Turf to flagship. Come in flagship. Commander do you read me?" He tried again.

Nothing.

"Mother fucker." He snarled. At least humans were good for one thing. The concept of cursing. He was never going to hear the end of this. That is, if the Decepticons even bothered to come looking for him. Megatron was completely unforgiving when it came to things like this. He made it very clear he had no use for clumsy warriors. Especially ones that couldn't even stay on the road.

Turf had been speeding. One of his few pleasures in life. And though the materials he was constructed from were incredibly durable, even they had to give way to physics when subject to a Transformer's power and mass. Turf had lost control and ripped up a wheel.

He trudged on. When Megatron found out he might just throw him off the ship...from thirty miles in the air.

"I hate this fucking planet." He snarled but then pulled up short. He could hear something. What was that!? Was someone fighting?

Three steps took him behind a rock large enough to hide him but he didn't pop his guns for fear of being giving away by the purple glow. Down here in the valley the shadows were still deep even though it was morning. The echoes played hell with acoustics too and he could hear a Transformer crying out, of that he was certain. But where?

Turf scanned all around him, trying to triangulate.

Got it. I think. Up on that ridge. In enough trouble already. Better take a look anyway if I want to keep my head.

Slowly Turf crept out from his hiding place and keeping to the larger boulders and shadows, made his way across the valley floor. Then it was up towards a high ledge half way up the valley wall.

It took him long enough and the stealthier he climbed the more time he had to analyze what he was hearing. It didn't sound like fighting. It sounded a little like torture. Was there a Decepticon contingent near here? Did they catch an Autobot or something? Why didn't anyone tell him there were operations in this sector? What was he going to do about it? Could he be sure it was Decepticons?

Well, one question was answered the closer he snuck up the cliff bit by bit.

It was a female Transformer. And as far as he knew, the only female Autobot was the one with the blades!

Turf hunched instinctively as he slowly climbed on. He was getting close enough to see now but had to think this over. He paused, brooding.

He hated that bitch! Should he risk this? But what the hell was the matter with her? What was happening? He had to sneak a peek.

Slowly he lifted his eyes over the last edge of rock blocking his view.

The Autobot Arcee was bent over on a large blanket, down on all fours with her knees splayed out so far apart it looked as if she was crawling. Her human companion, the one called Jack, was standing directly behind her. She was propped up on her elbows and screaming. From here it looked like she was having convulsions since at first she would lower her head moaning, only to jerk it back up with a shout. As Turf watched, sometimes she would drop flat on her face and squeeze the blanket in both fists only to struggle back up on her hands and shout some more. All the while she was being thrust forward in small spasms.

No fellow Decepticons. No torture. What the hell was this though? Was the_ human _torturing her? Attacking her? Repairing her? He was busy somehow back at her waist while she was prostrate in front of him and his thrusts against her chassis were in time with how Arcee pushed forward and screamed.

Was he replacing some part?

It was rather fascinating. He had never seen anything like this before and rather than risk a one sided fight with that crazy bitch he decided to watch and see if he could uncover some Autobot weakness.

**ooo**

"Fuck me! Fuck me, Jack! Oh, God!" Arcee cried as Jack thrust into her from behind. She and Jack had finally gotten some free time together. Something she had been maneuvering for all week, and under the guise of a long patrol they had actually decided to go camping.

A week ahead of time Arcee had scouted out the most remote spot she could find and this valley was perfect, far back from any human habitat or the Autobot base.

She could fulfill her mission parameters easily. There was every chance energon could be found out here. But first she wanted Jack to 'fulfill' her. And ohhh was he ever!

Last night under the stars she had surprised him with her new apparel. Carefully constructed fishnet's of a scale with her long legs that wrapped sensuously around her shapely thighs and forearms to enhance her curves. They were white and in perfect contrast to her blue color scheme and she was glad she had chose the right color. She had slipped them on for him after they made camp while he was still in the tent. She had also casually removed her chest plate and had been bare breasted in fishnets when Jack came back out.

Surprise!

He loved it. She had rolled onto her back with Jack on top of her then and their making out had led to more _very _quickly.

They meant to spend the night out in the open since Arcees body was warm enough for them both but she ended up on her back with Jack gripping her new fishnets as she held her legs high up in the air above his head, spread wide to his thrusting cock.

Good thing she was so agile, because sometimes she would lift up onto her hands and let him play with her 'tits' and she never even had to lower her legs.

There was nothing like fucking an Autobot slut with perfect balance.

Later he roasted them marshmallows over a small fire, explaining the concept of camping to her, lounging on his sleeping bag with his head in her lap. She was sitting with her back to a boulder, one knee bent, her bare breasts near his face and Jack had his feet by the fire after only pulling his jeans back on. She would stroke his hair as he made the marshmallows and when he would lift one up for her to eat off his stick she would press a breast into his face when she leaned over. He teased her nipples in return. And they talked and talked.

The morning came without worry for they had plenty of supplies and Jack had surprised her by waking up very horny. And so they put a plan in motion they had had for some time.

To try new positions. The night before must have inspired him the way Arcee could hold herself in place.

Apparently, as Jacks lap slapped against her 'ass', with the sections of her discrete blue loincloth flipped up out of his way, they were doing it 'doggy style' this morning.

It didn't matter to her. Arcee's attention to Jack's height in comparison to her own was second nature to her now. Basically, with her internal sense of balance, they would never break contact. Her timing gear saw to that. The result was Jack could actually fuck her as hard as he wished, thrusting away, even making her move as she bounced and groaned and moaned right along with him.

And he never slipped out once.

Her tits swayed in the cool dry morning air and Arcee discovered a new sensation. Her nipples were dragging back and forth over the blanket as Jack humped her and it drove her wild. No more the confines of Autobot base or Jack's garage. Out here Arcee really let it rip and she was shouting so loudly Jack could again feel it in his diaphragm.

He loved that. To much of himself was wrapped up in responsibility and stress back home and ever since he and Arcee had discovered their sex life, he had been waiting to fuck her hard and free and see how she would react.

What a champ. Her wet pussy was locked around him, gripping him warmly and her body was swaying in time perfectly to his thrusts. She was leaking a wet spot onto the blanket and Jack was gripping her shapely waist as he thrust deep.

Fucking Arcee doggy-style. Another sign of how things had changed. Jack never would have been so bold even a month ago.

And Arcee could take him deep too. Her body reacted with thousands of micro-changes to his posture and Arcee could take his full length in farther and deeper with her soft grasping pussy lips than anyone else ever could have. She could contort her waist and find the exact balanced angle she needed to get him inside her for maximum effect too. Jack panted as he looked down at his cock, wetly slapping into Arcees exposed and glistening pussy. It felt more than real as again she fed waves of stimulus back to him, the warmth and all to human pressure giving him goosebumps. Everything that had been going on between them over these last two weeks was having a pronounced effect on _his_ sex drive too.

All this direct electrical stimulus to his insides and his balls had Jack producing like a machine himself and the bio-fluids from her body enhanced his own metabolism to the point they could fuck constantly. He could cum three, four times a day.

He was so horny even when he _did_ cum he might just keep right on going. But ohhh how his spurting into Arcee affected her. Without fail, every time she took his cum, she orgasmed and she had explained to him on the ride out here it was a chemical pleasure rush for her to incorporate his cum into her body.

They were hooked on fucking each other and they knew it. And what a way to start a vacation.

As Jack admired her hips and her ass he had a new idea and knowing his Arcee, she would find a way to try it.

**ooo**

Turf stared at the strange 'coupling' for he could explain it no other way. He had no concept of what he was seeing but somehow the Autobot and her human were in some kind of strange congress! Even as he watched the one called Arcee screamed again and her voice echoed around the valley. The one called Jack was holding onto her waist and suddenly pushing very hard at the back of her lower chassis. He was shouting something.

What was cum? He was 'cumming'? Turf was awestruck. Arcee straightened her arms, arched her back, and pushed herself up so far screaming in ecstasy that Turf did not at first notice the strange apparatus on her chest. Her cries echoed throughout the canyon and Turf ducked down reflexively, but when he looked back at her he caught sight of her chest.

Two glimmering reservoir bags were thrust out from Arcee's chest where her armor should have been. Was that some kind of coolant system? And even as he zoomed in he could hear her cursing at her human and crying out she was 'cumming' also. As Turf watched, to his utter amazement the two spouts on her coolant bags sprung leaks and Arcee sprayed a fine mist of sparkling blue fluid from them across the human's blanket. Were they actually fighting? She was cursing her human and Turf knew cursing, but then Arcee collapsed and Turf's visor widened in surprise.

Impossible! The human had defeated her? And as Arcee lay there her lower chassis was up and exposed now. The human moved slightly where he stood pressed behind her and Turf zoomed in further. The one called Jack had another unknown fleshy apparatus inserted inside Arcee's own body! It was gleaming with her coolant. Arcee stretched and she turned to look back at this 'Jack'. She said something and the human smiled down at her where she was still lay sprawled out on the blanket in front of him.

Was this some strange form of refueling?

Turf craned his neck as Arcee turned back around, resting her chin on her folded hands as her human kept himself inserted inside her. They were talking casually now and the human was gently wiping down her back chassis with a towel.

It was then Arcee spotted him watching.

**ooo**

Arcee froze when she spotted the Con. A human would have been shocked to their core but to Arcee, her freezing had more to do with the fact she was half naked after sex and Jack was dangerously exposed still _inside _her! He was chatting happily to her about something, oblivious and a little shy as he always was. He was in danger and didn't know it.

"Scrap." She muttered. Apparently the Con was so engrossed watching them he didn't notice that Arcee had spotted him and for one bright, naughty, thrilling moment something in Arcee reveled in being watched. Being seen. Even more so being seen by someone she despised. Still, she acted nonchalant as she stretched again with a little smile and looked back around at Jack again.

Jack was happily running his towel over ass, still inside her and enjoying their 'after glow' while he tried to think of a way to put his new idea to Arcee.

"Jack?" she cooed sweetly.

"Yeah, babe?" He looked up, sweaty and happy and Arcee's eyes turned to flint steel.

"Get your dick out of my pussy." She said in a low voice. "_Right now_."

Jack slipped out before he could even begin to register what was happening. In the blink of an eye Arcee was boiling with anger! Why?! Because of what he said?! Just as he started to form an apology she became a blur of motion, dust and blanket.

**ooo**

Turf slammed up against a boulder, banging his head off the rock. His visor cracked. Arcee followed up with the armored spike on her knee and rammed it so hard into his mid-section he doubled over with a metallic scream. She twisted her knee, ripping him up with it, and smashed the flat of her hand up under his chin, snapping him upright again. The inertia flung his arms wide and before he could even think to cover up, Arcee had slammed her fists into his face three more times.

Turf's world spun. His blaster hung in a broken mess off the end of his wrist and static filled his vision. He went down heavily on one knee.

He tried to focus but then suddenly Arcee's own blaster pressed up against his temple.

He grew very still.

_Fuck, I hate this damn planet._

"Wait." he croaked but before he could even raise his hand, she fired.

**ooo**

Jack watched as Arcee blew the Con's processors out the side of his head. Shards of hot metal , wire and glass splattered the rock as the troopers head was snapped to the side. Then he slowly slumped over to the ground without a twitch.

Arcee was breathing hard but it was more from anger than anything else. From here Jack could see her bare breasts rising and falling. Then she slammed a blade into the Con's chassis and yank something free.

Jack was down on his ass pulling his boots on as she came vaulting back up to the camp in three powerful leaps. She stalked into camp but softened a little, almost apologetic, when she saw Jack.

"Time to break camp." She said, her eyes looking a little sad but determined. Jack hopped up, noting her tattered fishnets.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she glanced down at her thighs, taking in her ruined stockings.

"Damn Cons." she grumbled. "I'm fine." Ever his warrior woman, heaving breasts and ripped up stockings. She never looked better.

"Who was that? You think more are around?"

"Doesn't matter. We'll relocate and worry about it later." Arcee knelt down and was gathering things up.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

He scooted closer to her for a second as he pulled the tent down and they kissed quickly.

"It's ok, babe. We're outta here." And the little devil patted her exposed breast with one hand. She had to smile as she reach for her armored chest plate, clicking it into place as she 'covered up' and then together they bundled up their belongings and made ready to split.

**ooo**

Jack adjusted his helmet and tightened the straps on their bundle of gear. Arcee stood there ready, but was looking at something in her hand before she would transform.

"What is that you ripped out of him?" Jack asked.

"His data log. The fucker was watching us the whole time I think."

Jack came up and peered into Arcee's hand where she held the tough impact-proof black box.

"We'll get our answers later." she said but Jacked looked up at her.

"He recorded us then?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence passed and then Jack grinned from ear to ear. Arcee cocked her head and knelt down.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jack took if from her hand and brandished it in front of her.

"This, my dear, is our own private porno." and he tucked it into his backpack.

Arcee's eyes widened and she swatted his ass playfully.

She transformed and waited while Jack secured their rolled up gear at the back, watching him with her mirrors. Finally he got on.

"Sorry I startled you back there babe. It wasn't you." she said.

"No worries, Cee." Jack ran his hands down her form affectionately.

"By the way I _was _listening." Arcee started her engine. "Before that Con showed up."

"Yeah?"

Arcee rolled down the path leading out of their camp, weaving around rocks and headed down to the flats.

"What was it you were saying about me having an asshole?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
